Remember me
by Timey Wimey in Tartarus
Summary: Alors que Castle et Beckett devaient aller chercher un témoin clé pour leur affaire en cours, ils ne se doutaient pas que leur voyage retour serait aussi dangereux. Et si cette enquête était plus difficile qu'ils ne le pensaient ? Et si l'on ajoutaient à cela un Castle différent ? - Se situe entre le 4x22 et le 4x23. - CHAPITRE 1 EN LIGNE -
1. Prologue

**Remember me**

**Prologue**

La voiture roulait depuis quelques heures déjà. Ils devaient se rendre dans le Queens, chercher un témoin clé pour leur affaire. Dans le véhicule, le silence régnait. Beckett était concentrée sur la route, pendant que Castle jouait sur son iPhone Angry Birds.

"Vous pensez qu'il va pleuvoir ?"

Elle tourna la tête vers lui, surprise.

"Castle, vous êtes vraiment en train de me parler de la pluie et du beau temps ?"

Il s'enfonça un peu dans son siège et fit une fausse mine boudeuse.  
"J'essayais juste de faire la conversation..."

Beckett se reconcentra sur la route, tentant de cacher le sourire qui naissait sur son visage. Dieu qu'elle aimait quand il faisait cette tête ! Quelques minutes plus tard, Beckett fit signe Castle qu'ils étaient arrivés. L'écrivain rangea son smartphone, et descendit de la voiture. Les deux partenaires s'avancèrent vers la maison. Beckett toqua et un homme d une trentaine d'années, rasé de près, leur ouvrit la porte.  
- Monsieur Mills ?

- Oui ? Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

- Bonjour, je suis le Détective Beckett, du NYPD. Et voici Richard Castle, il est consultant dans notre service. Pourrions-nous vous posez quelques questions ? C'est propos du meurtre que vous avez raconté à l'un de nos agents et que vous dîtes avoir vu.

- Oui, bien sûr, entrez.

- En réalité , Monsieur Mills, je...

- Je vous en prie, vous pouvez m'appeler Daniel, coupa-t-il.

Beckett sentit Rick se tendre à côté d'elle. Elle décida de ne pas prêter attention au commentaire de l'homme en face d'elle.

- Comme j'allais vous le dire, Monsieur Mills, dit-elle en insistant bien sur le nom de l homme, je préférais que l'on retourne à mon commissariat.

- Ce ne serait pas plus simple de le faire ici ?

- En réalité , nous devons pouvoir enregistrer ce que vous direz, et le matériel adéquat se trouve à notre precinct.

L'homme hocha la tête. Il rentra pour aller chercher son blouson, quand soudain, il s'arrêta dans son mouvement et regarda tour à tour la détective et l'écrivain.

- Est-ce que je vais avoir une protection ?

- Nous pouvons essayer d'arranger ça avec mon capitaine.

Daniel attrapa sa veste et se dirigea vers la voiture, suivant les deux partenaires.

**OooOooO **

Plus loin, assis dans sa voiture, vitres fermés et phare éteins, un homme observait les trois personnes situés à une centaine de mètre de lui. Soudain, les voyant monter dans le véhicule banalisé, il attrapa son portable et composa un numéro. Son correspondant décrocha après trois sonneries.

- Ça y es patron, je les vois. Ils repartent avec le témoin.

- Vous savez ce que vous avez à faire.

- Oui, faire en sorte que le témoin ne puisse rien dire. Je m'en occupe patron.

Il raccrocha et ferma son portable. Un sourire carnassier naissait sur son visage, alors qu'il vit la voiture s'éloigner. Il remit le contact en marche, et s'engagea sur le même chemin qu'ils venaient de prendre.

**OooOooO **

Une dizaine de minute plus tard, Kate jeta un regard dans le rétroviseur, ce qui n'échappa pas à Castle. Il se rapprocha d'elle et lui toucha le bras, faisant frissonner intérieurement Kate.

- Hey, qu'y a-t-il ? Chuchota-t-il.

- Je pense que nous sommes suivis...

Rick regarda en arrière, et vit au loin une voiture noire. Daniel comprit aussitôt, et commença à jeter des regards anxieux par les fenêtres.

- Ils vont me tuer ! Ils vont me tuer !

- Calmez-vous Monsieur Mills, personne ne va mourir, on va essayer de les semer.

Castle regarda Beckett, l'air de dire "Tu es sûr ?" . Elle sentit une pression sur sa main durant une petite seconde, et vit Castle s'enfoncer dans son siège, regardant par la fenêtre. Elle se reconcentra sur la route, bien décider arriver New-York avec le témoin. Pas question de laisser ce trafiquant de drogue gagner cette bataille. Elle accéléra, enfonçant la pédale au maximum. Jetant de nouveau un coup d'oeil dans le rétroviseur, elle vit que la berline noire n'était plus derrière eux. Elle décéléra donc, et reprit une conduite tranquille. Soudain, une lumière l'aveugla, et avant qu'elle ne puisse faire un mouvement pour braquer, la Crown Victoria fut heurter par une camionnette. Beckett entendit vaguement Castle crier son nom. La voiture fit plusieurs tonneaux, avant de finir dans le fossé, sur le bord de la route.

**OooOooO**

L'homme sortit et regarda la voiture du lieutenant, qui se trouvait à l'envers, les quatre pneus en l'air. Il fit signe au chauffeur de la camionnette d'approcher, et ensemble ils se dirigèrent vers le véhicule accidenté, ouvrirent -non sans mal- la portière et attrapèrent Daniel, qui étais sonné, et le traînèrent jusqu'à la berline, avant de démarrer en trombe, laissant Castle et Beckett ensanglantés, inconscients et seuls derrière eux. De toute façon, sans aide, ils seraient bientôt morts.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

**Votre avis m'intéresse :) donc cliquer sur le petit "Review" en bas :) **


	2. Chapitre 1

**CHAPITRE 1**

- Alors ?  
- Toujours pas de réponses, soupira Ryan. J'ai laissé des messages, mais aucun ne décroche.  
- Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font, encore ?  
- Javi, je voudrais être pessimiste, mais la dernière fois que Castle et Beckett ne répondait plus à leur portable, c'est quand ils avaient été enlevés par des trafiquants d'animaux.  
- On devrait essayer de localiser leur voiture, juste pour vérifier au moins.  
Ryan hocha la tête et se mit à pianoter sur son clavier, les yeux rivés sur son écran d'ordinateur.  
- Javier !  
Le latino tourna la tête et interrogea son collègue du regard.  
- Leur GPS est hors-service, continua Kévin, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé là-bas, mais on devrait faire quelque chose.  
- Très bien. Essaye de les rappeler, je vais parler à Gates.  
Il se dirigea vers le bureau de sa supérieure, et entra après avoir entendu Gates lui dire qu'il pouvait pénétrer dans la pièce.  
- Détective Esposito, que puis-je faire pour vous aider ?  
- Nous sommes sans nouvelles de Castle et du lieutenant Beckett, Sir.  
- Vous avez tenté de les localiser ?  
- Le Détective Ryan a essayé, mais il semblerait que leur GPS soit hors-service.  
- Très bien, ils devaient partir chercher , c'est bien cela ?  
Esposito hocha la tête. Où étaient-donc Castle et Beckett, et que faisaient-ils ?

**OooOooO**

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent. Elle tenta de bouger, mais sa ceinture de sécurité la retenait prisonnière de son siège. Elle essaya de tourner la tête, mais un douloureux mal de crâne l'en empêcha.  
- Castle ?  
Elle entendit son partenaire grogner. Soudain, elle réussit à se bouger et se mit en quête de son canif pour couper la ceinture.  
- Castle, vous allez bien ? L'appela-t-elle de nouveau.  
Quand elle parvint enfin à se dégager, elle se rendit compte du liquide chaud qui lui coulait sur le visage. Elle le toucha, et ses doigts se colorèrent rapidement de rouge. Elle regarda l'intérieur de la voiture, et se demanda tristement comment ils allaient faire pour s'en sortir cette fois. Beckett avança vers son partenaire, laissant de temps à autre échapper un petit cri de surprise mêlé à de la douleur quand un morceau de verre s'enfonçait dans ses jambes ou bien ses mains. Parvenu à ses côtés, la lieutenant entreprit de le retourner, et vérifia son pouls, qu'elle sentit.  
- Castle, vous m'entendez ?  
Les yeux de l'écrivain papillonnèrent un peu, avant de s'ouvrir lentement.  
- Beckett ? Vous allez bien ?  
Elle hocha la tête et couvrit du regard le corps de Castle, afin de vérifier toute blessure visible. Soudain, ses yeux se posèrent au niveau de son estomac, où apparaissait une tache rouge-brune qui grossissait de plus en plus. L'écrivain se raidit quand les mains du lieutenant se posèrent sur lui, arrachant les boutons de sa chemise afin de pouvoir avoir le champ libre pour tenter de stopper l'hémorragie, en vain.  
- Beckett…je voudrais juste vous dire que…  
Elle sentit les larmes menacer de couler, et attraper la tête de l'écrivain entre ses mains ensanglantés.  
- Vous n'allez pas mourir Castle. Je vous le promets.  
Elle continua à compresser la blessure de Rick. Non, elle n'allait pas le laisser mourir ici. Soudain, elle entendit son partenaire murmurer quelque chose.  
- Castle, qu'avez-vous dis ?  
Beckett se rapprocha du visage de Castle, alors qu'il répétait la phrase qu'il venait de dire.  
- Je vous aime.  
Ses yeux se fermèrent doucement, et son corps se relâcha. Beckett ne fit aucun mouvement, interdite, puis se rendant compte qu'elle avait relâché la pression sur la blessure, elle continua. Il fallait qu'il vive, coûte que coûte. Elle sentit une larme dévaler sa joue.

**OooOooO**

Ils scrutaient tous deux la route, cherchant du regard les deux partenaires, ou au moins quelque chose qui puisse indiquer leur position. Quelques heures plus tôt, Gates leur avait donné son accord pour qu'ils partent à la recherche de leurs collègues, ne voulant pas laisser cette tâche à de simples flics en uniformes, consciente qu'il s'agissait de Castle et Beckett qu'il fallait retrouver. Et qui de mieux que leurs deux amis, qui les connaissaient bien, pour faire ce travail ? Soudain, une voiture accidentée retint l'attention de Ryan, qui conduisait.  
- Javier !  
Esposito comprit aussitôt le message et tourna la tête vers le véhicule au loin.  
- Arrête-toi au niveau de cet arbre là-bas, demanda-t-il à son coéquipier.  
Ryan hocha la tête, et fit ce qu'Esposito lui avait demandé. Ils descendirent tous les deux de la voiture, et détaillèrent la berline du regard. Quand ils comprirent que c'était bien la Crown Victoria de Beckett, ils se regardèrent, hochèrent la tête et se mirent à courir en direction du fossé, de l'autre côté de la route. Une chance qu'il n'y ait pas beaucoup de trafic à cette heure-ci, sinon la traversée aurait été plus dangereuse.  
- Castle ! Beckett ! cria Esposito, arrivé au niveau de la Crown.  
D'abord il y a du silence, puis une voix s'éleva de la carcasse.  
- Esposito ?  
- Beckett, on va vous sortir de là ! répondit le latino, se ruant sur la portière et tentant de l'ouvrir.  
- J'appelle une ambulance ! dit Ryan en sortant son portable, et composant le 9-1-1 en moins de deux secondes.  
Il s'éloigna, afin de pouvoir donner leur position aux ambulanciers. Javier tentait tant bien que mal d'ouvrir la portière. Il chercha autour de lui quelque chose qui pourrait lui servir de levier, et se souvint du pied de biche dans le coffre de sa voiture. Il y courut aussi vite qu'il le pût, et le récupéra, avant de retourner près de la Crown Victoria. Il plaça le pied de biche dans la fente entre le bas de la voiture et la portière, et appuya dessus aussi fort qu'il le put. La portière s'ouvrit enfin dans un craquement. Il s'accroupit alors que Ryan revenait vers eux.  
- Ils nous envoient un hélico ! Il sera là d'ici quelques minutes !  
Esposito regarda dans la voiture, et vit Beckett, les mains appuyés sur le ventre de Castle.  
- Beckett… L'ambulance arrive. Comment va-t-il ?  
Elle tourna la tête vers lui, et il vit alors ses yeux rougis par les larmes qu'elle a dû verser avant leur arrivée.  
- Je… Il a perdu connaissance il y a une dizaine de minutes, je crois… Il perd beaucoup de sang.  
Tout à coup, un énorme bruit se fit entendre, et un hélicoptère se posa sur la route. Les secouristes sortirent en trombe, avant même que les pales ne se soient ralenties. Ryan leur indiqua la Crown Victoria, et s'éloigna pour contacter Gates afin de la mettre au courant de la situation. Bientôt, ils extirpèrent Castle de la carcasse, afin de pouvoir lui administrer les premiers soins. Javier soutenait Beckett, étant donné que sa blessure à la tête lui donnait la nausée. Bientôt les secouristes firent monter le brancard où se trouvait Castle dans l'hélicoptère, et dirent à Beckett qu'elle devait monter pour se faire soigner. Les Gars prirent note de l'endroit où leurs amis étaient transférés avant de se diriger vers la voiture pour prendre le chemin de l'hôpital.

**OooOooO**

Cela faisait bientôt deux heures qu'ils attendaient, assis sur les fauteuils dans la chambre 047, où avait été installé Beckett. Elle avait de multiples contusions, sans parler du nombre de coupures sur ses mains, ses avant-bras et ses jambes. Un des morceaux de verres lui était rentré assez profondément dans l'épaule, et elle avait une coupure assez grande à la tête, suite au choc contre la vitre cassée. Après lui avoir fait des points de sutures, les médecins lui avaient administré un calmant, afin qu'elle puisse se reposer. Pour Castle, c'était une autre histoire. Dès que l'hélicoptère eut atterri, Richard fut conduit dans une salle d'opération. Il avait perdu beaucoup de sang, malgré le fait que Beckett ait tenté de compresser la blessure. Dès qu'Esposito et Ryan étaient arrivés, le latino avait appelé Lanie pendant que Ryan prévenait Alexis et Martha, afin de les prévenir que Castle et Beckett avaient eu un accident. Dix minutes plus tard, la médecin légiste avait accouru au chevet de sa meilleure amie, qui dormait, assommé par les médicaments et le calmant des médecins. Une heure plus tard, une femme en blouse blanche pénétra dans la chambre, et tous relevèrent la tête, y compris Beckett qui s'était réveillé une dizaine de minutes plus tôt.  
- Bonjour, Docteur Maeder, je suis le médecin en charge de votre ami.  
- Comment va-t-il ? demanda Lanie.  
- Je vais être franche avec vous, il a perdu beaucoup de sang et nous avons eu quelques difficultés à enlever le morceau de verre qui a causé sa blessure. Pendant son opération, M. Castle a fait un arrêt cardiaque, mais nous avons réussi à faire repartir son cœur, seulement son cerveau est resté en anoxie pendant plusieurs minutes, donc nous ne savons pas encore s'il va avoir des séquelles au niveau du mentale. Mais il va s'en sortir.  
- On peut le voir ? demanda Alexis.  
- Oui bien sûr, il est dans la chambre d'à côté.  
- Excusez-moi, demanda Beckett, ça serait possible de le déplacer ici ?  
La médecin la regarda, avant de parcourir des yeux la chambre et de sourire.  
- Je vais faire en sorte que M. Castle soit placé dans cette chambre.  
- Merci, sourit la lieutenant.

**OooOooO**

Une fois que Castle fut installé dans la chambre 047, ils allèrent un par un s'asseoir sur le fauteuil à côté du lit pour lui parler, en attendant qu'il se réveille. Quand ce fut le tour de Beckett, elle lui parla de tous et de rien, lui disant qu'il devait vite guérir, parce qu'Alexis avait besoin de lui, Martha avait besoin de lui, et que même si elle ne se l'était pas tout de suite avoué, _elle_ aussi avait besoin de lui. Puis, elle s'arrêta, se contentant de le regarder et de parler avec les autres. Tout à coup, les yeux de l'écrivain s'ouvrirent, pour se refermer aussitôt, n'étant plus habitué à la lumière agressive des lampes de l'hôpital. Ils le regardèrent tous, puis Beckett s'avança jusqu'au lit.  
- Castle ? Chuchota-t-elle. Comment vous sentez-vous ?  
Il la regarda fixement, et lui répondit doucement.  
- Bien merci. Mais excusez-moi, puis-je vous posez une question ?  
Elle lui sourit.  
- Bien sûr, allez-y.  
Son sourire se fana dès que Castle eut posé sa question.  
- Qui êtes-vous ?

* * *

NE ME TUEZ PAS ! CONTENTEZ-VOUS DE LAISSER UN PETIT REVIEW YAYAYAYAYA


End file.
